cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uvin
History The nation of Uvin was offically recognized on Febuary 8, 2006 on a small island somewhere inbetween Australia and Hawaii. It's first city(and now capital city) was called Paradise City for its beutiful scenary and plentiful amounts of fish and lumber, these items were then used to gain Uvin some money to begin construction for expansion. Soon after its founding Uvin was unprovokingly attacked by another small nation, the resulting carnage tarnished Uvin and sent its' economy into a tail spin. Luckily, the other nation was also battered after some days of fighting and they eventually came to a cease fire. Ever since then, the nation of Uvin has enjoyed peace and relaxation from conflict to coordinate its military forces and begin looking into other ways to expand itself. On June 22, 2006 Uvin declared its' allegience to the NPO. The Great War serverly damaged Uvin, only a fraction of it's former glory and with most civilians evacuated the nation of Uvin suddenly disappeared, the only remenants that were left were three barren islands. On May 16, 2007 Paradise City reappeared northeast of its' former location, on another set of small islands but this time between Hawaii and North America, although the fish is not as plentiful and no lumber readily avaliable, excavation teams have found plentiful amounts of lead and a fertile island to grow sugar on. Altough communication systems have been damaged Uvin has been attempting to contact the outside world hoping to find the NPO and other nations. Although Uvin is now called "Uvvin" due to unknown reason, Alvalar calls the new name "Completely stupid" and still refers to the nation as Uvin. Government Uvin has been lead by Alvalar for his entire life, he decides everything that has to do with Uvin. But every three years an election is held to determine who will represent each of Uvins' districts which hold a little bit of influence on the decisions that Alvalar makes, then every six years there are elections for who will be on the council's for the next term, the councils debate over their respective divisions and forward their final recommendations to Alvalar who then decides on what to do. Representitives and Council members meet in Government Building A. Representitives Although it may seem that the government of Uvin is a waste of space and time, it is very important to Alvalar to know what his citizens are thinking at times of need so he can react and change things if it doesn't affect anything that Alvalar finds necessary. Representitives are the speakers of the people in their districts. Famous Representitives Kiver Sile- Role: 1st district representitive(Paradise City)- Was the representitive of Paradise City when it was first created and has been consecutivley elected back since then. Reklew Geriz- Role: 5th district representitive(Paradise City)- Rallied for the creation of the Harbor in Paradise City. Jessie Pwert- Role: 12th district representitive(Island 293x Angelic Sanctuary)- First Female representitive. Proposed the Uvin space program to Alvalar, led to creation of Angelic Sanctuary Riley Geuter- Role: 42nd district representitive(Ruxon)- Founded the University of Sciences. Oldest representitive elected into office, the only representitive that does not live in the Government Building in Paradise City. Councils The councils look over their respective divisions finding flaws and/or danger spots in the numerous articles and laws of Uvin. The councils reside in Paradise City during meetings. Council Divisions Some of the most important councils: Council of Education: Looks over Education criteria, teacher pay, and student scores. Members: Huix Refty, Wedge Llanseti, Kisew Ieit, Pend Yek, and Gerd Yughter Council of Transport: Oversees public transit systems, Road systems, Bridge systems, Airports, and Shipyards. Members: Ejak Mahliton, Gret Hilker, Vert Kilfti, and Aedfer Neilton Council of Buisness: Oversees all Businesses(large and small) and all business laws. Members: Lalan Dusohn (Jr), Iset Retker, Gewter Kolker, Villexer Utor, and Asegel Gredcer. Armed Forces Council: Oversees laws that relate to the military and looks over the budget for the armed forces. Members: Srichs Lopand, Gasd Gretkver, Ikl Hewq, Feger Kilcer, Nertik Vioecn. Security Council: Looks over Uvin Security Forces and looks into homeland security. Members: Zewert Wiker, Yeqert Nibver, Mider Oitw, Kijer Hitney, and Pilek Forver. Languages The offical language of Uvin is English, during high school students in Uvin are given some additional language alternatives namely which are Spanish, German, Japanese, Chinese, and French. Later in College students can choose between the previous languages along with Italian, Arabic, Danish, Dutch, Swedish, and Russian. Lost Language During an expedition in March 2006 a research team from the Paradise City Marine College found old ruins that had been abandoned Hundereds of years ago underwater about 2 miles northwest of Paradise City. Unknown writing was found on the ruins. This language seems to use symbols for sounds considering the number of different symbols found in the ruins. This language has been jokingly referred to as Uvinish by Alvalar. ID System The ID system is the governments way of keeping track of people. At birth the persons DNA is taken and is put into the system with its' name, ID number, sex and anything else that is needed. Each person upon birth is given a bank account for future use, there is no real money since everything is electronic but they are still called dollars. The ID system is used for everything in life including the keys for your house, a ticket into the subway system, or a way for the police to clarify who you are. Education When young Uvin citizens first enter the education system they start off in grades one through five learning basic arthimatic, reading and writing skills, and are taught english. In the next grades six through eight they are given some control over their education but are still forced to fine tune their arithmatic, language, and literature skills. In grades nine through twelve they are given more freedom on where they want to turn their careers from hands on work to electronic fields, they themselves decide what they are going to do with their lives. Universities and Colleges This is a list of Major Colleges and their loctions Paradise City Marine College(Paradise City)- This college deals exclusively with marine related Occupations University of Sciences(Ruxon)- This University Deals in most sciences and seems to be experienced in energy sources Uvin War Acadamy(Angelic Sanctuary)- Trains the future officers of the Uvin Armed Forces Hyperion Aeronautical University(Ruxon)- Trains students in single and twin engine propeller planes, also has simulators for Military aircraft, Commerical aircraft and Prop engine aircraft for when conditions are not right for the lesson. Ruxon University(Ruxon)- A basic college that holds no special expertise Geography The nation of Uvin although quite small holds four major cities, Paradise City, Angelic Sanctuary, Port City, and Ruxon. The major cities and smaller islands are all held together by bridges. Although most cities are on natural islands, almost all of the original islands have been expanded upon by bringing in dirt and rock from other countries. (To the right is a simplistic map of Uvin) Paradise City Paradise City is a large symmetrical city that is Uvins' captial, it's main export is still the fish and lumber that it produced back when Uvin was first created. After the creation of Uvin, Alvalar decided that they needed a symmetrical city so that expanding would be much easier. Now the city expands far beyond it's original island by using sand and dirt from other lands to expand the island and create smaller islands around it. Now with peace surrounding Uvin, at anytime during the day or night you can walk the streets of Paradise City and hear nonstop music coming from the Paradise City Radio Network. Sites to see in Paradise City -In the center of the city is the Government building which houses Alvalars' stasis chamber, the houses and chamber rooms for the district representitives and council members -To the north of the city is the only section that doesn't get expanded upon, is the harbor, the harbor commonly used by fisherman is also used by many whale watching businesses that use the harbor to easily find whales -In the southeast of the city is the Paradise City Marine College(PCMC) that deals exclusivly in Marine related work including Marine biology, Oceanography, Ocean Engineering, and Marine engine repair among them Angelic Sanctuary Angelic Sanctuary is the smallest of the major cities in Uvin, it's sole purpose is to further Uvins' reach into space. Angelic sanctuary is a medium sized island that houses people and a control room, located about five miles away is a small island that is the launchpad. Although the lauchpad has only shot test drones into the atmosphere, Alvalar hopes that one day Uvin will be able to release a satillite for easier communication between the cities and islands of Uvin. Sites to see in Angelic Sanctuary -The angel statuaries on the main road leading to Angelic Sanctuary where hand crafted by the famous marble artist Ramleb Tritas and is a location for the art fans of Uvin. -The Uvin space museum is dedicated to all that Uvin has learned from our trips into the atmosphere so far. Port City Port City is the industrial powerhouse in Uvin it produces about 60% of what Uvin consumes, everything from toliet paper to electronics. Although like the rest of Uvin, in that it has a really low crime rate Port city suffers a pollution backlash from all the factories and freight depots that produce smog. Sites to see in Port City -Annex Industrial Complex is the leading producer of self defense technologies and weapon systems, guest passes are available from the guard house -Helios Aeronaticaul, Inc. has its' main Factory and Headquarters located here -Epsilon Shipyards makes most of the ships for the Uvin armed forces -Universal Transport has located its' main shipping platform in Port City Ruxon Ruxon is the second smallest city but it is the most intellectual, it contains almost all of Uvins' colleges and universities. The most notable is the University of Sciences which is currently working on a new energy source for Uvin to cut back on pollution. Another thing to note is the "library" which is the main building in Uvin that contains the large amount of servers and databases that handles all transactions, ID's and other things required by the government to be recorded. Sites to see in Ruxon -In the North of Ruxon is the University of Sciences, tours are available -To the Northwest is The Hyperion Aeronautical University Located next to Ruxon Airport -The 'Library' is in the Southeast and is closed to non federal employees -To prevent confusion the actual Ruxon Library is Northeast Allies Uvin currently has no trading partners Uvin is currently attempting to recommunicate with the NPO Category: Nations